Stygia The Plane of Sloth
Stygia The Plane of Sloth as well as "Oceans" or "The Fifth Plane of Sloth" the realm it regarded as one of the most lively however, unpridcially savage realm with scatters of small islands covering the top layer with a massive dark blue ocean with demons ruling a underwater city. It is the fifth baator world and is known as the "Blood Valley". Being the fifth plane of hell, this leads down to the sixth plane the mountains of Malbolge The Plane of Envy which is the seventh plane of hell. Overview Geography The complete opposite of Phlegethos, Stygia is either a near-bottomless ocean a frozen sea salted with huge icebergs of buried in a cavern several miles/kilometers below Dis and hundreds of miles/kilometers away from fiery Phlegethos depending on which cosmological model was in vogue at the time. The older model also suggested the world was originally supported to be small but hardy plants and mosses which, after millennium of evolution that of fully grown islands modeled along with the island of ice floating around. It has scattered islands along the outer-layer of this realm however the islands are ruled by the savage tribe versions of devils lack worship there ruler like a god. Along each of the islands leads a tunnel deeper down through a mountain heading down into the depths of the sixth plane of hell Malbolge The Plane of Envy leading down from a large landmass of a mountain. A few floating islands were the only non-frozen ground in Stygia, their peaks wreathed in lightning arcing from the coal-black sky. Where lightning struck, a strange phenomenon called "cold fire" erupted: white flames of extreme cold that "burned" for a short time and then disappeared without a trace. The great city of Tantlin was built upon one of these islands, in the curve of the large merciless ocean Styx, or perhaps on a giant ice floe. Due to the proximity of the Styx, Tantlin was a cross-planar trading post for those brave enough to attempt navigating the treacherous rivers and seas. Mera Guna is a kingdom deep underworld where the lord of sloth sleeps and rests in his kingdom under the massive ocean protected by his massive beasts and fellow servants with growing green rocks along the castle walls and fortress with dark black water flowing around however when entering the castle, it has a bubble-like entry way which can lead into the ocean or a dry kingdom underwater through magic. Notable Locations *'The Islands of Discord' : *'The Trade City of Tantlin' : The Kingdom of Mer Guna : Culture Political Life *'Graz'zt The Lord of Sloth' :Graz'zt, called "The Dark Prince" also known as the "The Lord of Sloth", is a former demon lord turned Devil Lord following his evolution and one of the most powerful fiends in the Abyss however he is one of the most lazy among the devil lords. When as a devil-lord he wields an acid drenched great-sword in one hand, however later on he switched to a pair of Chakram blades with poison-drenched sharp edges and a blue glow along the disk-shaped blades however he only during his Devil Lord form. *'The Savage Tribe Devils' :The Devils ruling the island area of the area not controlled by demons are common devils which are tribal, highly primitive cave-dwelling humanoids shaped devils that resemble Neanderthals. These savage creatures were the first humanoid devil-like beings that are native to Stygia world. :Humans if not sent into the ocean or trade post are sent into the island tribal lands to be tormented, enslaving and repeatedly sacrificed to endure eternal pain for all eternity by the savage devils whom worship Lord Graz'zt like a god. Such Torments including crucified, incredibly painful and torturous harsh treatment, death and rebirth cycle and finally being burned alive. City Gallery 1056128-bigthumbnail.jpg|'Mera Guna' The Castle of Sloth big_thumb_ef701b227d4c23fde4343c3d5b94d9f9.jpg|Devilish Fish Demon sea dragon!.jpg|Sea Water Dragon MHRoC-Lagiacrus_Art_001.jpg|The Massive Water Titan Fish Water-Demon-Photo-Wallpaper-HD-Resolution.jpg|Aquatic Titan Devil 1365748837_0.jpg|Stygia Tribal Sabage Ships water demons.jpg|Lesser Water Devil Fish Demon.jpg|Fish Demon Tribal Trivia Category:Location Category:Evil Category:Devil Land Category:Ten Planes of Baator